


Les villes et les morts

by Kaiteris



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Le città invisibili | Invisible Cities - Italo Calvino
Genre: Gen, Time Skips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiteris/pseuds/Kaiteris
Summary: Le passage du temps a métamorphosé la ville d'Irène en rêve semi-oublié. Un jeune garçon parti à la recherche de cette ville introuvable aura de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. LE REVEIL

\- Cling !

_Irène, assoupie, se retourna sur le côté. Ses longs cheveux de plumes et de fumée, où filtrait l’éclat orangé de quelques lumières, s’étalaient sur l’oreiller._

_\- Non, il est encore tôt, marmonna-t-elle._

_L’horloge n’était pas de cet avis._

\- Cling !

_Irène se rendormit._

_Deux ans plus tard, quelqu’un lui secoua l’épaule. Elle se redressa en hurlant, ses mèches de brume et de plumes volant devant son visage._

\- Che giorno è ?!

_Le garçon qui l’avait tirée du sommeil était jeune. De jolies boucles noires tombaient sur ses grands yeux innocents qui la dévisageaient d’un air ébahi._

_\- Madame Irène, je m’appelle Giuseppe. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur._

_Irène se leva et les draps glissèrent de son épaule. Son cou était un clair-obscur fabuleux, où les ombres dans le creux de la clavicule et sous son menton étaient auréolées de teintes orangées masquées par ses cheveux. Sa tunique était comme la mousse sur un arbre dans une forêt de montagne. Ses jambes étaient noires et fines. Elle s’approcha du garçon et, lorsqu’elle posa le talon, un nuage de poudre se souleva. Au loin, on aurait cru entendre le bruit étouffé d’une mitraillette._

_Elle lissa sa chevelure et de légères fumeroles s’échappèrent vers le plafond._

_\- J’ai si mal à la tête !_

_Elle leva les yeux au plafond._

_\- Ce doit être la brume, soupira-t-elle. Il finira par faire beau._

_Elle dirigea alors son regard vers le garçon, où brillait une lueur intriguée. Il parut aussi terrifié qu’impressionné._

_\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu dois t’être perdu._

_Giuseppe leva les yeux vers elle._

_\- Je… je ne suis pas perdu. J’ai mis un temps fou à vous trouver. Mais je m’attendais à voir… une ville._

_Irène jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux à un point derrière l’oreille du garçon._

_\- Stupide horloge, marmonna-t-elle. J’aurais dû la remonter il y a dix ans._

_\- Irène, comment pouvez-vous être… où sont les fenêtres, les venelles, les ombres de jardins ?_

1\. Les villes et les morts.

Irène se souvenait du temps où elle était une ville, une vraie ville, un peu imaginaire, mais bien vivante. Aujourd’hui, elle était juste un rêve.

Elle était un peu morte.

Cette presque mort était dérangeante. Parfois, elle s’éveillait dans la peau de Valdrada et pouvait se mirer dans le lac. Entre deux rêves, elle reconnaissait en elle la ville de Zenobia. Quand elle se retrouvait à Pirra, c’était pour un cauchemar, et elle se réveillait en sursaut.

Les bergers qui étaient allés en ville n’étaient jamais revenus sur les hauteurs. Les oiseleurs ne servaient plus à personne et ce mot disparaissait lentement du langage. Les ermites, eux, n’étaient plus nombreux ou se faisaient appeler autrement. De toute manière, ils vivaient ailleurs et avaient quittés les hauts-plateaux depuis longtemps.

Il ne restait donc plus personne pour regarder la ville d’Irène d’en-haut, et plus personne pour en parler. Les randonneurs ignoraient l’existence d’une ville pareille et la miraient sans la voir.

Le bruit de mitraillettes avait cessé jusqu’à devenir très lointain. Il résonnait en d’autres villes vivant en d’autres pays. Seule la mémoire s’en rappelait.

Irène était seule.

Elle avait toujours été une ville lointaine. Elle ne recevait pas de visites. Elle-même se voyait de loin et entendait de loin ce qui se passait en elle.

Pourtant, Irène était devenue une ville oubliée. On devait encore parler d’elle, de temps en temps. Et c’était tout.

Irène était devenue une ville invisible.

Toutes les villes étaient devenues des villes invisibles.

2\. Les villes et les morts.

Invivibile se confondait, pour un œil un peu naïf, avec la ville de Cloe. Elle était grande. Ses passants ne se connaissaient pas.

La ressemblance s’arrêtait là. A Invivibile, personne ne croisait le regard de personne. Si les regards s’accrochaient, c’était pour aussitôt se détourner.

Si nous devions dessiner une carte de la ville, nous marquerions tous les points que le regard doit éviter pour ne pas en croiser un autre. Le paysage urbain serait un éventail d’œillères. La visibilité serait noircie de zones interdites. D’immenses tâches vides troueraient les parcs, les trottoirs grouillants de trottinettes électriques ou de poussettes en plastique, les souterrains illuminés où les passants se réunissaient dans une humeur morose.

Quelqu’un qui ne connaîtrait pas cette carte invisible, brûlée en minces endroits, finirait par trouver les problèmes. Elle fuirait aussitôt la ville. Si la contravention n’était pas trop grave, l’étranger pourrait s’en tirer avec un regard hostile, une moue déplaisante, un avertissement à voix haute.

Le nœud du mystère consistait à découvrir ce que l’innocent regard avait déclenché, sans avoir eu la volonté de précipiter quoi que ce soit.

Malheureusement, Invivibile n’avait rien d’une ville, et pourtant, elle en était une.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. LA VILLE

_\- Irène, comment pouvez-vous être… où sont les fenêtres, les venelles, les ombres de jardins ?_

_\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

_\- Mais, vous étiez une ville !_

_Irène se met à sangloter entre ses mains._

_\- Je sais, pourquoi me le rappeler ? La ville n’était qu’une enveloppe. Plus personne n’a besoin de mes murs. Je suis à demi oubliée. Il n’y a que les curieux de ton espèce qui viennent non pour voir la lumières briller aux tours, ou pour profiter de mon ombre, mais par défi, pour dénicher la ville inapprochable._

_Elle releva vers lui ses yeux rouges et brûlants comme des torches._

_\- Irène, qui se transforme en une autre quand on l’approche. Comment me rencontrer ? Je n’existe même plus de loin, depuis qu’il sont tous partis : les ermites, les oiseleurs et les bergers. Je crois que c’était à cause de la poudre qui explosait en plein ciel, et aussi des incendies…_

_Giuseppe aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. Il baissa les yeux._

_\- Je vous prie de m’excuser, Irène. Je suis venu par goût de l’impossible, pour trouver la ville inapprochable. Mais je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous. C’est ma propre solitude qui m’a poussé à vouloir vous connaître._

_Elle haussa les sourcils._

_\- Quelle solitude ? Où sont les tiens ? Comment se fait-il que, si tous m’ont oublié, il en existe encore comme toi pour rêver de me rencontrer ? Je croyais que les villes avaient changé. Je croyais que si d’autres que moi avaient survécu, c’est que dès le départ elles étaient faites de matière. Les yeux qui me surveillaient sont morts, et les mots qui m’évoquaient envolés. J’étais une jolie ville d’imagination. Dis-moi, Bepi, à quoi rêvent les tiens, aujourd’hui, dans leurs villes imaginaires ? Quels rêves m’ont remplacée ?_

1\. Les villes et le ciel

Galaxea n’avait pas un ciel bleu. Son eau était souterraine, et pour la boire, il fallait d’abord la piler, la chauffer et la purifier. Les maisons étaient en métal. Les portes s’ouvraient toutes seules, et se refermaient toutes seules. Les rues étaient rarement encombrées. Les passants, par contre, avaient leur visage derrière une vitre cerclée de caoutchouc noir comme un pneu.

Tout le monde prenait des décisions, dans la ville. Certains apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans tour de magie. Pourtant, il ne régnait aucun chaos à Galaxea. Chacun avait une place et une raison d’être. Chacun se souciait des autres et savait s’occuper de soi. Les gens demeuraient calmes en pleine crise. Les rues et l’intérieur des maisons était toujours immaculés, chaque chose bien agencée.

Tout ou presque avait une utilité.

En marchant dans Galaxea, on était d’abord surpris par un sentiment de pression, comme une barre entre les yeux. Il fallait plusieurs jours s’y habituer. Ensuite, le son de l’air était différent. Il résonnait comme un vent sourd, mais les rues étaient abritées et, si elles étaient très poussiéreuses, il était agréable de s’y promener.

Au centre d’une grande place, des artistes avaient disposé une impressionnante sculpture de verre et de ferronnerie. On ne pouvait pas y entrer pour la visiter, une fois qu’on faisait partie de Galaxea. Parfois, elle s’envolait dans le ciel, puis dans un autre ciel et un autre ciel encore. Elle revenait des mois plus tard, toujours aussi étrange avec ses panneaux lisses, ses vis et ses boulons. Elle se reposait au centre de la grande place comme si elle n’était partie, et les gens revenaient l’admirer. Il arrivait qu’elle amène à Galaxea de nouveaux gens, et ceux-ci en descendait en agitant la main.

Mais il était difficile de se rendre à Galaxea, et il était encore plus difficile d’en repartir.

1\. Les villes et les signes

Il faut maintenant parler de Zoellie. Tous les chemins mènent à elle. Le temps du voyage, d’où que l’on se trouve sur le globe, ne prend jamais plus d’une minute. Il suffit de s’enregistrer à un guichet informatique, et le reste se fait tout seul.

Quand nous entrons à Zoellie, nous pouvons laisser derrière nous notre identité, nos besoins essentiels, les personnes qui nous connaissent. Nous pouvons changer de nom, ou en créer un fait de signes qui ne veulent rien dire. Nous pouvons changer de visage ou ne plus en avoir du tout. Nous pouvons emprunter le visage d’un autre.

La ville a été fabriquée avec deux chiffres, qui ont fabriqué d’autres chiffres, d’autres signes, un langage sans lettres qui se comprend lui-même. Zoellie est une ville qui sait lire toute seule, à qui il faut apprendre des choses très bêtes mais qui nous surpasse sur des choses très compliquées.

Elle nous réinvente une vie, nous donne envie d’y rester.

Zoellie est pleine de couleurs. Son ciel est noir, rouge, ou bleu, comme le vrai ciel. Elle éclate comme un feu d’artifice en roses, jaunes, violets et bleus, mais ses trois couleurs de prédilection sont le rouge, le vert et le bleu.

Zoellie est une ville où il est possible de mourir et de revivre, de gaspiller ses vies puisque d’autres arrivent derrière.

Zoellie est une ville où il est possible de faire des choses que personne ne voudrait faire dans une autre ville.

La condition la plus importante pour entrer à Zoellie, c’est de laisser un peu de sa vie d’avant derrière soi.

1\. Les villes continues

Ecosia est une ville où les gens aiment être bienveillants (qu’ils le soient ou non les regarde), où les fontaines ont une eau pure et où les arbres attirent les oiseaux, les insectes et les petits animaux de ville.

A Ecosia tout le monde roule en vélo, et tous ont un casque. Certains roulent aussi vite que les voitures. Les routes sont droites et quadrillées comme des jeux d’échecs. Les immeubles ont des jardins sur la tête, et des gouttières en forme de ballons géants pour récolter la pluie. Chaque famille a quatre poubelles, chaque rue abrite dix familles, ce qui fait quarante poubelles par rue. Pourtant, l’air est propre, le chant des oiseaux n’est pas recouvert par le bruit d’une tondeuse. C’est une ville à la campagne. Ou une campagne dans la ville.

Au marché, on trouve des fruits et des légumes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, des légumes anciens, de saison, biologiques. Les étals disposent des sacs en toiles, des pommades de cire d’abeille, des tisanes d’herbes de toit, des gourdes en bois et en verre, des bracelets tressés, des instruments de musiques exotiques.

Ecosia organise souvent de petits concerts familiaux, une fois par semaine, en plein air. Dans les parcs, le dimanche, des centaines d’individus s’alignent bien proprement, comme des pierres tombales, et leurs vêtements de lin clair ondule au vent quand ils sortent leurs tapis de yoga.

Dans le centre ville, les cafés ne servent pas de café, et c’est cela sûrement la plus grande étrangeté d’Ecosia. On y boit surtout du thé, des fruits mélangés et glacés et des épices enflammées.

_\- Bepi, dans tout ce que tu me dis là, rien n’a changé depuis la dernière fois qu’on m’a évoqué les villes imaginaires._

_Giuseppe hausse les épaules._

_\- Alors, c’est que les rêves humains n’ont pas beaucoup changé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	3. LE LOINTAIN

_Giuseppe n’aimait pas les villes, ni le monde._

_Comment avait-il appris l’existence d’Irène ? Cela n’avait plus d’importance. Il était une autre personne alors._

_Giuseppe vivait en ermite. Sans doute était-il l’un des derniers, et le plus jeune qui existât. C’était à partir de ce moment-là qu’il avait entraperçut Irène pour la première fois. Ou du moins qu’il l’avait cru. Rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la vision de cette ville humaine, effrayante et fascinante._

_\- Bepi, j’ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose._

_Les seuls à connaître Irène ne savaient pas l’approcher. Mais Irène elle-même ne le pouvait pas. Elle était le regard lointain, le seuil, l’idée d’un petit village des hauts-plateaux. Ceux qui se mettaient en quête de la visiter en utilisant une manière frontale étaient des imbéciles._

_\- Bepi, à quoi ressemblent les vraies villes ? Ne me raconte pas de bêtises imaginaires, je dois savoir._

_Giuseppe haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules. Il se détourna à demi._

_\- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Vous vous doutez bien qu’elles ne ressemblent à rien._

_Giuseppe rêvait-il ? Etait-il vraiment arrivé au bout de son voyage ? La Irène qui se tenait devant lui était-elle réelle ? Pourquoi se serait-elle réfugiée dans ce petit bourg de Toscane ? Il avait eu un mal fou à dénicher sa trace._

_\- Mais sont-elles vraiment invivables ? Raconte-moi les vraies villes, les vrais défauts._

_« Oui », pensa-t-il. « Elle est réelle, sinon pour le monde, au moins pour moi. »_

_Irène s’approcha de lui et posa une main glacée sur sa joue._

_\- Ne prend pas le regard lointain, Bepi. Tu m’as trouvée. Dorénavant, tu es au centre du lointain. Ce sont aux autres d’étendre leur regard._

1\. Les villes et les yeux

Exili était une ville qui pouvait être ici mais qui pouvait aussi être ailleurs. Exili avait plusieurs villes sœurs, que bien souvent elle ne rencontrait jamais.

Ses habitants étaient des voyageurs. Ils vivaient un temps à Exili, rêvaient d’en partir, et un jour quittaient la ville.

Certains partaient si précipitamment qu’ils n’emmenaient pas de bagages. Certains partaient en famille. Certains partaient seuls, mais emportaient avec eux tous les espoirs de leur mère, de leur père, de leurs frères, de leurs sœurs, de leurs oncles et tantes, de leurs cousins et cousines. C’était des voyageurs intrépides, qui voyageaient à pied, dans des bateaux minuscules ou dans leurs rêves. Certains voyageaient dans la mort.

Exili était une ville qui ne se regardait pas. Puisqu’on désirait la quitter, on lui tournait le dos. Plus exactement, c’est parce que la ville tournait le dos aux habitants que ceux-ci partaient.

La ville et ses habitants avaient un regard qui traversait, qui déviait, qui fuyait. On ne voyait que l’extérieur d’Exili : un morceau de mer flottant entre deux bâtiments, un talus triste près d’une route périphérique, un habitant de face ou de dos, avec pour seul fond l’image d’une rue vide, en construction ou prête à être démolie, une rue en chantier, inachevée.

Exili était une ville dont ses voisins parlaient beaucoup, qu’ils croyaient parfois connaître.

En vérité, la vie à Exili était trop riche ou trop anarchique pour être réaliste. Elle ressemblait plus à un rêve. Le vrai monde n’était pas celui que trouvaient les voyageurs qui quittaient cette ville. Ce n’était même pas la ville suivante, ou celle d’encore après.

Le vrai monde aurait dû être celui que cherchaient ces voyageurs.

2\. Les villes et les yeux

Cicitivi était encore une ville de regards. Cicitivi avait plus d’yeux que d’habitants, si bien que ces derniers, parfois, s’observaient sous d’autres angles que ceux qu’ils imaginaient, sous des points de vue qu’ils redoutaient, qu’ils évitaient, même.

Cicitivi était souvent bien éclairée, ses habitants dociles et respectueux. Les regards dans la rue étaient clairs et francs, parfois pressés.

Les passages piétons étaient bien régulés. Les vélos traversaient au bon moment. On évitait de cracher dans la rue, ou de laisser tomber un chewing-gum.

On payait toujours son billet de train, de métro ou de bus.

_\- Toujours ?_

_\- Pas toujours, non._

Il arrivait qu'un habitant n’ait pas de billet. Il arrivait d’un retardataire, un oublieux, un fauché se moque du ticket. Il arrivait aussi qu’une personne puisse frauder délibérément.

Mais la ville avait des yeux pour voir et ces yeux-là n’étaient pas comme les autres. Ils pouvaient montrer à tous ce qu’ils venaient de capturer dans leurs pupilles mécaniques. Ils pouvaient montrer le visage du retardataire, de l’oublieux, du fauché. Ils pouvaient observer ce fraudeur, tout comme ils pouvaient observer le bon citoyen ou le criminel.

Ces yeux-là, imprimés en affiches publiques sur les murs des gares, pointaient du doigt comme des enfants les visages de ceux qui, arrivant le soir à la maison, perdraient des points de citoyenneté.


	4. LE RÊVE

_Giuseppe s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol, l'oeil levé vers la ville qui n'en était pas une. Irène se tenait le menton en observant un silence._

_\- Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout cela ? dit-elle finalement._

_Le garçon haussa les épaules._

_\- Parce que je voudrais savoir comment rêver les villes à nouveau. Il y a peu j'ai rencontré une ville du nom d'Invivibile, et depuis je suis seul. J'ai besoin de rêves._

_\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_Giuseppe, pour, la première fois, eut la lèvre qui trembla._

_\- Que vous ? Mais, c'est évident... Vous êtes la ville dont les gens rêvent avant de découvrir la réalité. C'est pour cela que personne ne vous trouve plus. Parce qu'ils cherchent là où ils ont déjà trouvé... Dites-moi, je vous en prie, comment faire ?_

_Irène, éberluée, ne sut comment réagir. Elle vit les lèvres tremblantes du garçon, ses boucles noires attendrissantes et la question dans son regard._

_\- Tu veux dire que, selon toi, je contiens le rêve ?_

_Giuseppe hocha la tête._

_Irène se mordit la lèvre, pensive._

_\- Je ne sais pas..._

_Elle se pencha vers lui._

_\- Et pourquoi veux-tu rêver les villes à nouveau ? Qu'adviendrait-il des rêves présents ? Où iraient Galaxea, Zoellie et Ecosia ? Penses-tu que je pourrais les laisser me remplacer dans cette petite maison de Toscane ?_

_Elle reprit sa respiration._

_\- Devrions-nous ouvrir un garage de réparation pour rêves de villes abîmés ? Veux-tu m'y emmener ?_

_\- Non ! Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je veux des réponses, seulement des réponses._

_Irène s'apaisa._

_Elle inspira profondément, eut un moment de réflexion._

_\- Eh bien, Bepi... Si je contiens les possibles, ne suffirait-il pas de dire aux tiens de venir me trouver ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Calvino a écrit un joli "poème d'amour aux villes"*, où les villes sont souvent imaginaires, née d'une crainte d'une crise urbaine des villes "invivables"*. En dédicace à Clara, Irène est sortie de son carcan de ville pour devenir le personnage principal de cette fanfiction. Moderniser "Les villes invisibles" est délicat, puisque Calvino l'a écrit il y une cinquantaine d'années à peine. Mais les enjeux de la ville, sans être différents, peuvent sembler aujourd'hui à la fois plus accessibles, ou plus lointains, selon le point de vue. Le regard d'une Irène qui a traversé les siècles et d'un jeune ermite des temps modernes sauront j'espère revisiter "Les villes invisibles" et sa collection de nouvelles villes. 
> 
> *Cit. Italo Calvino, Préface de "Les villes invisibles" (Nouvelle Edition OEuvres d'Italo Calvino, Oscar Mondadori, 1993)


End file.
